At times, spinal surgeons are faced with the problem of having to add additional length to a fusion rod that spans one or more intervertebral disks. For example, a patient may have had a previous surgery whereby they received an implant spanning a single lumbar disk, wherein the implant serves to structurally fuse the vertebra on either side of the disk using pedicle screws that are connected to a rigid rod that bridges the disk.
If the patient then develops a problem with an adjacent disk, the surgeon is faced with having to somehow bridge the adjacent disk; however, a location to anchor the first end of the new fusion implant is already taken up by the existing implant. Accordingly, surgeons typically open the region of the existing implant and install a new implant that spans the length of the first implant, as well as the additional disk that has become problematic. This existing solution causes the disruption of the area of the first implant, and therefore, results in additional tissue damage and required healing time, added surgical time, and added corresponding treatment costs.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to be able to attach the new implant to the existing implant without removing the first implant or unnecessarily disrupting or causing tissue damage to the area of the existing implant.